Displacement Day
Displacement Day is the opening plot of Celestial Revolution that starts with six worlds being pulled into the Spiral. Characters from other worlds appeared as well, and continue to appear from colorful rifts. The event is projected to last six months, giving all new members the opportunity to have their characters experince the very first day of the creation of the Spiral. Synopsis The wisps of colors in the sky started small, hardly noticable, but soon spread across the sky like an aurora borealis. Those who had gone outside to look soon found their wonder turn into terror as the ground began to quake. When the tremors stopped, the colors remained. Some people found a confused person standing next to them who had not been there before, dressed and speaking strangely. While the worlds try to go back to normal life, they will soon find that things have changed. On Gaia : See main article Gaia. Citizens of Edge panicked after the earthquakes, fearing another calamity from the skies. When nothing further happened, people started resuming their normal routine but that fear of another disaster remains close to the surface, especially as the WRO continues to sift through the remains of Deepground's base for any other secret Shinra projects. The earthquakes had caused a shuddering of the Lifestream, leading to new naturally-occurring deposits of materia and various derelict Mako Reactors to collapse. Although these new large holes into the Lifestream are worrying, the populace is much more concerned by the fact that all of the world's materia has been seemingly de-powered, and the Worldwide Network is once again damaged. On Runeterra : See main article Runeterra. Already on the brink of disaster, the continent of Valoran suffered heavy damage. The city-states of Demacia and Noxus were nearly flatten and many soldiers were killed. The king of Demacia was killed and all contact with the heir Jarvis and the Noxus general Swain has been lost, leaving both former world-powers leaderless. In Piltover, enterprising hextech inventors have taken the lead in repairing the damaged buildings but not even they have a solution for looters. In the chaos, no one has noticed the figureheads of the League of Legends going into hiding, lest they be blamed for the end of the world. On Pandora : See main article Pandora. The earthquakes scared next to no one, and the people of Pandora did not have much time to spare to admire the pretty colors in the sky with so many creatures and bandits on the ground trying to kill them. Overlook, Hollow Point and other smaller communities scrambled to repair the defenses that were damaged in the quakes before skaggs and other predators could get through; some were too late. Eridium has appeared on the surface in even larger quantities than before and the Eridium Blight has become even more unstable. Meanwhile, a number of women and young girls all across the planet's surface who never showed signs before are waking up with blue tattoos and developing Siren-like abilities. As the legend that there can only be six Sirens in the universe at one time, everyone is wondering if these events are related to the opening of the Vault of the Warrior, the colors in the sky, or the tidings of war on the horizon... On Pokémon World : See main article Pokémon World. The cities were built to resist earthquakes, so damage was minimal. Citizens keep looking to the sky in anticapatation of seeing some new, legendary Pokémon. Trainers who had made use of the Pokémon Storage System were soon faced with a harsh reality as all networks went down. Trillions of Pokémon are left stranded at the storage facilities until the systems can be brought back online. On Hylia : See main article Hylia. The earthquakes produced momentary panic, but the populace of Hylia soon found new additions to the world in their wake. Not only did colors appear in the sky, but blue runes appeared throughout the land. Ruins both ancient and crumbling suddenly became new and pristine again, populated by clans once thought wiped out, while new settlements sprung up across various mountains from seemingly nowhere, inhabited by clans that had never even been heard of before. The source behind the blue magic runes is currently unknown, and the world's inhabitants will have to learn to get along with their new neighbors. On Mobius : See main article Mobius. While the earthquakes provided a scare, life soon resumed its normal pace when no broadcast by Eggman proclaiming his newest scheme followed. Very few noticed the extra people that have been appearing in the cities and even less noticed the sudden disappearance of the Chaos Emeralds and various other stones that blessed the world with power. High in the now-colorful skies above Mobius, a large military-grade ship has appeared and is rumored to have landed on The Lost Hex. Reports state troops moving into Eggman's old Extractor base in Lava Mountain, carrying in crates with G.U.N. stamped on the side. Timeline TBA Aftermath TBA Category:Board-Wide Plots